


Fires at Midnight

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Dystopia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: The place JaeBeom was finding himself standing in was both familiar and unknown at the same time. It was dark, almost too dark to properly see anything around him. A whiff of danger lay in the air. A swift movement behind him told him that he wasn't alone.





	1. Prolog - JaeBeom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~
> 
> So… originally this story was supposed to be a story about EunHae. I already have written the prolog for them but then decided to make it a JJ Project story instead. I hope you don’t mind. The idea for this story came to me when I saw the following prompts in a writing contest:
> 
> “People think dreams aren't real just because they aren't made of matter, of particles. Dreams are real. But they are made of viewpoints, of images, of memories and puns and lost hopes.”  
> ― Neil Gaiman
> 
> “Your imagination is a wonderland full of realities.”  
> ― Lailah Gifty Akita
> 
> This prolog was now re-created and edited thanks to the currently on going New Era Challenge on Amino.
> 
> So here is what I'm going to do, there's been a story bugging me to write that somehow fits the ruffed up look of the boys in the New Era MV. Because of that I'm uploading big and small drabbles that can serve as a extra huge prologe for the story itself.
> 
> This story has acctually a majority teens and up rating. However, as there is one chapter thar will have smut in it I rated it M.
> 
> Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language. This chapter has not been betaed

A low moan escaped JaeBeom's lips as he slowly but surely woke up from his sleep. His limbs ached and weighed heavily. So heavy in fact, that he barely managed to even open one of his eyes. With a lot of willpower, however, he managed to force his eyelids to do the everyday movement after a few moments of simply lying there. Unfortunately it didn't took long for gravity to gain the upper hand again, which made him close his lids within the next few seconds.

Tiredly, JaeBeom tried to turn his body around so he would be lying on his site. Once again, this simple and natural task seemed more difficult and more energy absorbing than usual. It felt as if his body was reluctant to obey him. The thought of that alone would usually quite scare the college student but even his mind was currently so foggy and tired that the thought that something might not be as it’s used to be didn’t even reach his consciousness properly. With a lot of effort, however, he managed to turn to his site. It was difficult. Difficult but not impossible.

JaeBeom suddenly noted that his bed was unusually hard. Even his pillow seemed to have gone missing while he had been fast asleep. This was very unusual. Strange even. Did he fall out of his bed again without noticing it? This must be the case. It wouldn’t have been the first time. Stupid college bunk beds. 

A cold breeze reached him and caressed his skin softly. The cold air made him shudder. JaeBeom didn’t like to be cold while he was sleeping. Well… who really likes that anyways? There was a reason why people invented blankets. Soft comfy blankets.  
The sudden coldness made him slowly raised his hand to pull his always warm and fluffy blanket closer. He was sure that he must have pushed it away from himself while he was sleeping. That usually was the case. Especially in warm summer nights. To his astonishment, however, was the blanket nowhere to be found – at least not without opening his eyes to properly look for it which annoyed the young student even more. The only thing that his fingers could palpate was the rough surface on which he lay and something that felt like... dirt.

This puzzled JaeBeom even more. His room was never messy or dirty in any ways as his father's many employees took prevented it from ever reaching that state which parents usually call messy. His father never had been a fan of chaos. Not in his workplace and not in his home. JaeBeom’s room had there never been an exception. Even now that he was living in a dorm with five more people he’s not able to let things lay around ar make stuff dirty. He’s not used to do that. So... how does it come that he now seemed to be touching dirt? It didn’t make any sense.

With a little more determination JaeBeom tried to open his eyes now. Vigorously he started to blink and through that finally managed to wake up. What his sleepy eyes met shortly after opening them took his breath away. This was not a sight he had expected. He was not - as he previously had thought - on the floor next to his bed. He was not even near his bed. He wasn’t even sure if he was in his own neighbourhood right now.

Below him lay the hard, cold stone floor. It was that kind of floor you usually see when you go to a park and follow the small paths through it. It was the middle of the night. The moon as well as the stars had already risen. Quickly, JaeBeom looked around but no one seemed to be in the area. It was hard to tell tough as the street lanterns weren’t spending him their usual bright light. Silence lay over the large square in which he found himself waking up on. Only a faint murmur of water in the distance reached his ears. While JaeBeom let his eyes wander over the dimly lit area the question of where he was didn't leave his mind. This place wasn’t familiar to him at all… and still he felt as if he had been here once before. It was a strange feeling. This was more than confusing. Frightening even. 

Slowly, he wanted to sit up to take a closer look at the area he was in. However, as soon as he had put his left hand on the floor to push himself up, it instantly gave in on his own weight which made him fall hard on the floor below. An unbearable burning pain raced through his whole arm immediately. The pain was so strong that his eyes started to water a and threatened to form tears. Quickly, JaeBeom, gritting his teeth, sniffed the cold air and rubbed his left wrist with his right hand to drive away the pain. The way he usually does when he had one of his usual clumsy phases. This was nothing unusual. It was normal even.

While rubbing his wrist he started to notice that he didn’t feel any kind of wound or scratches in any way. When he took a look at his wrist it looked completely okay. There really wasn’t even a scratch. It was almost as if nothing had happened. So... when there was no wound… how come he’s hurting like this?

Cautiously, JaeBeom leaned on his other hand and straightened himself up. With great relief, he noticed that his body started to feel more and more awake now. His limbs were still a bit stiff from the hard floor he had been sleeping on but that was not very surprising. With the exception of the still pain throbbing wrist of his he felt completely okay.

Even though he was now standing upright and having a way better view of the area than before, he wasn't able to recognize where he was. Slowly he let his gaze wander around the grounds. Close by he could make out a big river. His eyes were glued to the beauty of the elegant and glittering liquid but something about it struck him as rather odd.  
The moonlight was reflected on its surface but that alone was not particularly extraordinary. It was night, so seeing moonlight reflecting on water is more than normal. However, it was the colour of the light that wasn’t normal. Instead of the usual milky white light reflected the water a warm purple light on the water. When JaeBeom looked at it more closely, he realized that not only the reflected light on the river was purple but the whole area was engulfed in this gentle violet light.

JaeBeom raised his head to look at the sky and what he was able to see there took his breath away. The moon, which usually was a small whitish rock in the night sky was no longer small... nor did it look white. On the contrary even. The moon he was looking at right now was so big, that one almost had to fear that it would crash onto the earth any minute from now. The colour of it was different as well. The usual soft white had been replaced by a beautiful violet.

"Where am I?" JaeBeom asked himself quietly, when he lowered his eyes to the ground again. Thoughtfully, he looked at the area in front of him. The answer to his question stayed unanswered. He knew, however, that it wouldn't help him to stay where he was right now if he wanted to find his way home. His thought drifted to his own bed at home and he wished he could just teleport there to fall back asleep again.

Not that far away was a set of stairs which lead to an upper terrain. On the horizon, he saw something that looked like skyscrapers. There didn't seem to be many of them, but at least a few were there. Skyscrapers meant that people must be close by. There has to be someone up there who would be able to give him directions to go back home. 

Determined, JaeBeom walked toward the slightly steep stairs and soon found himself above the square he had been standing on before. Right in front of him was a wide street. Cars, however, were nowhere to be found. An unusual sight because he was used to see such roads with dozens of cars on it at any time of the day. Never in his whole life had he seen such a big street this vacant. This felt strange. This felt… not right.

Although the street was empty, he crossed it with caution to get to the buildings on the other site. Once he reached them, he realized that those buildings seemed to be a number of commercial buildings. He quickly went to the first building and walked to the door on which the words 'pull' was written in huge letters. Although the door jerked a little it seemed to be locked and therefore wouldn't open. JaeBeom lightly bit his lower lip while he was looking for a bell. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any bell near the door. There were no letter boxes either. He wouldn't give up this quickly tough. As soon as he figured that he wouldn't be able to find help in the first building he rushed over to the next one and tried the same thing there. Unfortunately, none of the doors would budge. 

While checking out the buildings and not finding any door that would let him in, he got further and further away for the place where he had woken up a few minutes ago. But that didn't bother him much.  
After a while the facades began to change. The big companies with their huge doorways became well-kept shops and cute looking coffee shops. JaeBeom started to inspect the shops with much interest. The signs on the doors and the printed writings on the windows showed famous names of coffee shops that can be found all over Korea. Could he perhaps still be somewhere in Korea? If this was the case, why would the moon be so different here and where were all the people?

JaeBeom focused himself so much on the building in front of him, that he didn't pay any attention to the park that lay right across the street he was walking down on. Had he only spent one glance in that direction he would have noticed the jet-black shadows who had been following him since he arrived on the upper street level. The shadows were formless and yet it seemed as if they sometimes take the shape of something or someone. A faint flitting seemed to come from them and sometimes even softly whispered words. An aura of excitement surrounded them. It almost seemed as if those black formless creatures were happy to see the young student. They continued to whisper with each other until finally one of them left the safety of the group and started gliding straight towards JaeBeom. On its way to the young men it changed it’s black mass began to expand and reform itself. Soon the shapeless thing from before was nowhere to be seen anymore. In its place was now a tall and strong looking man.

"It's dangerous out here," the man said which made JaeBeom flinch. He had been so focused on finding a way inside the coffee shop in front of him that he had not noticed the man before he had spoken to him.  
With wide-eyes, JaeBeom looked at the man and then began to smile. At last he had found someone who could help him. The man looked friendly and he had the feeling that he would help him find his way home. The man's face as well as his voice seemed familiar, too. He wondered if he had met this person once before. No, he was sure he knows this person. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to recall the name the man. Or was he just imagining that this man seemed familiar? 

He wanted to say something but the man made him keep his mouth shut with a simple wave of his hand. The man looked with narrowed eyes at JaeBeom. A dull feeling started to spread in JaeBeom’s stomach area. Something wasn’t right. It was hard for JaeBeom to pinpoint what made him feel that way but the longer he looked at the man in front of him he more surtain he was. A triumphant grin formed itself on the man’s face after a few seconds which made JaeBeom’s stomach drop. This didn’t feel good at all. Something was definitely not right at all.

"He already told me that you would come. That you were weak and wouldn't be a great threat. But I had not expected that it would be this easy,” the man said in a mocking tone while reaching for something behind his back. The sound of iron rubbing on iron pierced JaeBeom’s ears. It was a sound that the young college student only knew from old medieval movies. A long in the moonlight glittering sword was pointed at him only a few seconds later.

With wide and shocked eyes starred JaeBeom at the sword, and finally he lifted his gaze to look at the man. What was this supposed to mean? Who had told him those things and what had he done to deserve to be treated like this? He just wanted to say something but the strange man drew the sword closer to his throat which made JaeBeom stay quiet.

"Soon it will all be over. Don't even think about defending yourself," the man said and pulled the sword back to close in for the kill. At that short moment JaeBeom saw a chance to escape this frightening situation and decided to take it. As the long and heavy sword whizzed down he took a quick step to his right and ran away. He desperately tried to find a hiding place, or at least something with which he could defend himself with but nothing seemed to be in his favour.

The other shade on the other side began to whisper to each other violently. Their ‘whispers’ were so loud that their voices even reached JaeBeom's ears. He quickly turned around to face the direction the voices were coming from and saw what he previously had missed to see.  
As the shadows realized that he had seen them, they left the protective shade of the trees that lined the park and leaped onto him. In the corner of his eye he recognized various cut and thrust weapons. A cold chill went through him.

With fear filled wide eyes started JaeBeom to run even faster. Again and again he glanced back to see how much distance between him and those strange creature as well as the dangerous man was. With horror, he discovered that the creatures were getting faster and would probably catch up with him soon if he wouldn't run faster as well. He also noticed that the familiar looking man wasn’t moving as fast as those black creatures. Legerly he walked behind them. A sly grin had formed on his face. It almost seemed as if the stranger was sure that he would triumph. That they would get JaeBeom.

Fear spread through JaeBeom’s body which made him ran a bit faster than before. He ran as fast as he could until his eyes landed on something just a few meters right in front of him. Shadow creatures like the ones chasing him, had gathered in front of him and were now blocking his way. JaeBeom saw iron glistening in their claw-like hands. He wasn't even able to escape through the park as more and more of those horrible creatures had gathered there as well. Desperate, he tried to find a way to get passed the monsters but unfortunately he wasn't able to find a way passed them. He was surrounded.

His heart was beating loudly with fear in his cheats while he watched the shadows getting closer and closer as he simply stood there rooted to the spot. He refused to give up, but what chance would he have against so many enemies when he doesn't even have a weapon to defend himself.  
The creatures were about jump forward to sink the sharp weapons into his soft flesh, but a thunderous voice made them flinch back slightly and kept them standing were they were.

"Stop! This is my job! It's my order to follow! I deserve the last stroke! For our Master!" a voice boomed from afar.  
When JaeBeom turned around, he recognized the man approach with slow casual steps and the sword lazily hanging over his shoulder. The man’s eyes were fixed on him. JaeBeom tried to escape again despite the hopeless situation but the creatures - who still were blocking his way - threatened him with their weapons and forced him back into the middle of the newly formed semi-circle.

The man came closer and closer. A sardonic smile graced his face. When he finally reached the semi-circle, the shadow creatures moved aside to make space for him. They let him enter the circle to finish his job. Excited whispers filled the air.  
With anxious eyes watched JaeBeom how the stranger and simultaneously familiar man approach him. The sword - that would bring him his almost certain death - was still lazyly hanging over his shoulder.

When the man was only a few steps away from him, he stopped and started to speak with a sneering voice: "I underestimated you but that doesn’t matter. My master will be right with his assumption. Now that your end has come and you have chosen the long painful way to die, you'll have to suffer for as long as your fate overtakes you. This time there is no escape".

The sword was suddenly unsheathed and pointed at JaeBeom.  
"Why? Why do you want to kill me? I haven't done anything wrong!" JaeBeom suddenly exclaimed which made the man burst into loud loud laughter. The shadows immediately started to laugh with the man as well.  
"These are the rules of this world. I was born to do things like this and do not question my orders. Now die!" the man shouted and took a swing with his sword at his prey. JaeBeom saw how the blade was moving towards him in an incredible pace but he was faster. He always had been very quick. An ability that helped him to dodge the next blow, too. A furious growl sound came to his ears when the man expressed his displeasure over the failed strikes.

JaeBeom ran toward the building behind him and lunged at once at the door but it was moving even an inch. Behind him he heard the man yell at him in anger. When he turned around he saw how the other was rushing towards him in a brisk pace. His sword was ready to strike. Just in time JaeBeom could once again dodge the blow, causing the man to crash with full force into the wall behind him. The sudden impacted seemed to have stunned the other for a short moment as the grip on his sword loosened, which caused the weapon to fall to the ground with a loud clang. This was JaeBeom's opportunity to strike back.

Instantly, JaeBeom rushed towards the sword. He managed to grab it before the other and started to use it to defend himself properly against his foe. With the outstretched sword pointing at the unarmed man he tried to keep the other away but the man seemed unimpressed by JaeBeom’s action. A mocking smirk was forming on the familiar looking face.  
"A weapon alone doesn't make a warrior," he exclaimed while making a dagger appear in his hand. JaeBeom stared dumbfounded at the sword of the other. How was this possible?

"We Kongpo are not like you humans. We are warriors without limits. We fight until our goal is reached. And my goal is your death!" the man shouted and lunged at JaeBeom.  
JaeBeom parried skilfully every hit of the man and tried to win the upper hand in this fight. It was a hopeless fight. JaeBeom knew that. Nevertheless, he continued fighting.  
Hastily, he took a step backwards, got ready, took a swing... and met his opponent. A long cut graced the stranger's face now. The cut was not fatal - it was basically just a scratch - but JaeBeom knew that this wound alone hurt like hell. And that was enough to make him smile triumphantly.

Because of his successful attack, JaeBeom found another chance to escape. Quickly he sprinted past the men. However, his escape didn’t last long as he soon found himself standing in front of the shadow creatures - the Kongpo - again. They tried to prevent him from escaping, but this time they failed. Skilfully snaked JaeBeom past his attackers and began to run for his life. His assailants didn't hesitate one second and ran after him.

Not far from him he saw a building, a skyscraper with many windows that looked different than the others he had seen before. It took a moment until he knew why the building looked so different but after a while it was quite obvious; There was light.  
The other buildings were pitch black but in this building were the lights switched on. Not each of these many windows was enlightened but most of them were. Could this mean that people were living in this building? He had to try to get there.

He ran toward that building as fast as he could. Stairs lead up to the huge door entry. JaeBeom ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Soon the reached the door to the building. It was an electronic door and to his surprise it opened right away as he stepped closer. But before he could scurry into the building, he took one last look back. The Kongpo were standing at the first step of the stairs below while staring up at him with their blank white eyes. None of them came closer. It almost seemed as if they were prevented from taking even one step further by an invisible wall.

The man had joined the shadow monsters on the end of the stairs but even he didn't approach the building any further. Angrily, the man began to shout and wildly swung his arms around with the dagger still in his hand. The other monsters eyed the dagger warily and started to crawl away from the angry man to avoid being hit.  
JaeBeom sighed with relief when he realized that he found some sort of safe house. The fact that he had managed to escape these monsters made a slight smile spread across his face. Cheekily he directly looked at the angry man and put his tongue out at him before he turned his back on the strange creatures and walked into the building.

The entrance looked deserted. No one was in the huge looking room but a faint echo told him that people were staying in this building. Hastily, he climbed up a staircase because the sounds he’s been hearing seemed to be coming from one of the upper floors. Cautiously, he peered around the corner of a wall. The hallway was deserted as well. JaeBeom's eyes fell on a door near him. It was ajar. Glistening light penetrated through the gap and lit a strip of the hallway. Behind the door were voices clearly audible.

Slowly, JaeBeom tiptoed to the door. Laughter, conversations, instruments and ... even someone singing a cheerful song could be heard. Reluctantly, he peered into the room and saw about forty people in it who seemed to be celebrating something. He watched the happily looking people for quite a while. Their cheerfulness made a bright smile appear on his face. They looked like good people. Maybe they could help him. Maybe they could tell him his way home. Maybe ...

Cold iron was suddenly pressed to his throat and a strict and angry sounding voice began to speak.  
"Who are you and why are you in possession of the sword of a Kongpo warrior?"


	2. Prolog - Mark

Soft rain hit the huge window Mark was standing in front of. The huge thunder clouds found their way towards the city within less than a few minutes and brought not only rain but also lightning and thunder. It wasn't unusual that a storm like this formed itself within a few minutes. This happened all the time. Sometimes even multiple times a day. In fact, it's actually more unusual to not find yourself caught up in a rainstorm.

So far Mark had only seen a hand full of days where it didn't rain. However, those days are the ones that he's been looking for the most. The city-as empty and scary as it was-looked breathtakingly beautiful in the soft purple light of the moon. It was almost like one of those fairytale landscapes you usually read about in big fantasy stories.

This city... this world... had its own set of rules. Not to forget it also had it's fair set of danger and creatures. The Kongpo for example were dangerous and deadly at once. However, they're not the only dark creature luring out there. So far Mark had been lucky enough to not encounter any of those creatures so far but he knew they were out there. Their cries at night were very effidant of that. Stories were made about those creatures. All of them featured the lore of gore, violence and death. To be fair, most of those stories were made up as a warning for the children in their group. It supposed to teach them to be careful and watchful at all times. However, most of the people around him had never seen one of those creatures they were talking about. He on the other hand had.

A sudden shudder shook Mark's body violently when he thought back to the day he had met one of those rare dangerous creatures. It felt like this event had happened forever ago but thanks to the huge word clock with the current date on it he knew that it had been only two weeks since the encounter.

_It happened all of a sudden. It felt like it happened within the blink of an eye. One second he had been standing in his class room in Amerika holding a presentation about his latest science project, in the next he'd been standing in the middle of what looked like a park. Not a very big one to be fair but still big enough that one could recognise it as such._

_"and that's the reason...," Mark stopped talking and looked around in confusion. The sudden change of environment caught him off guard. With furrowed eyebrows he turned his head from his left to the right to see where he was._

_"Guys? Where are you all? Guys!" Mark suddenly yelled and and took an uncertain step forward. No one answered. He was alone._   
_Hesitantly, he took another step forward and walked towards a huge open field in front of him. The ground was soft. When he spotted the various basketball baskets he knew why. He was standing in the middle of a sport field. A sport field that was also located in a park. Or at least he thought so as he noticed various buildings further back as well as grass meadows and trees surrounding the field. He could even spot several higher trees further in the back on his right hand side._

_"This isn't funny! This actually freaks me out! Com'on guys!" Mark tried again but once again there was no answer. A deep sight left his through._   
_A soft rumble suddenly filled the air which made Mark look at the sky. Huge dark clouds were building them self up right above him. It looked like it's going to start raining any moment now._

_As he was thinking that the first drop fell down from the sky. With a soft splash landed the water drop on the soft floor beneath his feet. Soon after more drops followed and only a few seconds later it started to poor cats and dogs. Once again filled a loud rumble the air. There was no lightning in sight, however, the mere sound of the thunder made Mark run towards one of the trees close to him._

_He had barely reached the tree when the first lightning graced the dark sky. Thunder instantly followed suit. The sound was incredibly loud and the air felt electrified. This thunderstorm was way closer than Mark wanted it to be. This could be dangerous. Deathly even._

_Quickly, he took a look around and spotted a coffee shop across the street. Coffee shops meant business and people. He could get out of this storm in no time. The shop lay in the dark but who knows maybe they were experiencing a power outage from the storm. It was worth a try. Everything would be better than to stand in the rain while a thunderstorm was going on. Better safe than sorry._

_Right away he prepared himself to run towards the coffee shop. His sprint came to an abrupt halt, however, when a second lightning bolt hit the street right in front of him. Blinded by the bright light Mark lifted his arms and closed his eyes. He stumbled a few steps back which made him trip and fall to the ground._

_When he opened his eyes again he had to blink several times to finally see something again. However, when he noticed what he was seeing he gulped. A huge monster like creature was standing right in front of him._

_The monster was almost as high as a tree and his body seemed to be consisting of lightning as well. Various sparks few away from him and a low growl, which sounded like thunder, left it's trote. It's eyes gleamed yellow and looked like they consisted out of various sparks as well. One look at that thing and Mark new he didn't want to get closer to it. It looked violent and dangerous too._

_The creature took a huge step towards Mark, which made the ground shake for a moment. This was not good. Quickly, Mark stumbled on his feet again and started to run. He passed various shops and buildings but none of them showed any sight of life. None of them looked like they could give him any kind of protection he desperately needed from the storm as well as the monster. In the distance, however, he finally noticed a lit up building a bit further down the street. This must be where he could find help. It has to be._

_Mark forced himself to speed up a bit more. Once he had sprinted several meters away from the monster he glanced back at it. To his utter surprise it wasn't following him. Calmly, it stood in the same spot as before and watched Mark run away. A smile formed on Mark's lip as relief washed over him. Maybe he was lucky today._

_Quickly, he continued running full speed towards the building but stopped immediately in his tracks when a new light bolt hit the street right in front of him._

_"Don't run, little boy. Let's play!" a bone chilling voice suddenly rang through the constant sound of the rain. It was the monster speaking._   
_Mark turned around to look at it and noticed that it pushed a hand inside it's own body. It was a truly strange sight. A few seconds later, however, and the monster took his hand out again. It was now holding something that twitched and ached like an eel; it was a new lightning bolt._

_The monster moved very slowly and pulled his arm back, as if he was trying to do a javelin throw. That seemed to be exactly what he was doing as only a few seconds later a new bolt was flying his way. Mark threw himself to the side and rolled further away and somehow managed to dodge the attack of the monster._

_"Don't run!" the monster cried once again. It tried to say a few more words but before it was able to form them it got struck by a fast small object. The thing hit the monster hard which made it stumble a few feet back. With wide eyes watched Mark the scene in front of him. He wasn't sure what he had seen before... what he was seeing right now._

_A sudden touch on his arm made him spin around and made him face a slightly younger looking man. The slight brown hair of the other was heavily lying on his head due to the constant flow of rain. He had a very nice looking face, which made him look approachable and nice but at the same time also stern and strong._

_The man was breathing heavily as if he had been running a lot and fast in a very short amount of time._   
_"Don't just stand there! Run! Or do you want to be grilled by the Geunshim?" the boy asked and pulled Mark towards the building._   
_"The what?" Mark asked to which the boy quickly gestured at the lightning monster._   
_"Now let's move! Move! Move!" the boy yelled again and started to run towards the building. The grip on Mark's arm tightened as he pulled the college student with him._

_Another small and fast object was thrown at the Geumshim right now and managed to distract it even further. Several more objects were fired at the monster. Most of them hit their target which finally made the monster fall down with a desperate roar. The objects continued being thrown at him even through the monster was on the ground now._   
_Mark noticed that the thing he was seeing flowing towards the monster were arrows. But why would a small thing like an arrow have so much impact on a huge monster like this?_

_Without the monster following them at that moment, the two young men reached a set of stairs that lead to the lit up building. Once they reached the top the young man stopped in his track. He turned around and watched the scene further down the street._

_In a desperate attempt the monster tried to get up again but right at that moment it got hit by a fatal blow that made the thing flew back again. The body of the monster started to flicker violently and then disappeared. To Mark's surprise began the rain to get less intense as well at that exact same moment and only a few more seconds later it completely stopped._

_The man behind him started to hoot and cheer in excitement. A wide smile formed on the others face when he turned towards Mark. He extended his hand to shake Marks._   
_"Looks like you were lucky we were around. I'm Jackson by the way"_   
_"Mark" Mark introduced himself, grabbed Jackson’s hand and smiled back._

Mark continued to stare at the park below. Something felt different tonight. It felt as if something important is going to happen tonight. No! He knew that something important is going to happen. He felt it in every cell of his own body. The night and the city were still to calm, to beautiful and to empty for a night like this. There have been nights like this before and if his intuition wasn't fooling him a new fighter will appear tonight. Somewhere out there.

With a serious expression scanned Mark the street as well as the park below. From experience he knew that no human has ever spawned further away than that and if he was right and there really was a new human coming to this world tonight he want to be ready to help. Anxious, he tightened his grip on his trustworthy bow.

Then he finally noticed something. In the park down below someone began to appear. At first very faintly and slowly but soon the person was clearly visible. It was another young man.  
"Jackson!" Mark yelled, turned around and run down the flight of stairs that lead to the entry of the brightly lit building they call their home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so this one is a bit shorter than the previous one but yeah... didn't had that much time to work on it to be honest as I spent most of my day in the hospital today. I hope things turned out fine and readable for you. If not please let me know (as the possibility is high because of the after effects of the operation I just had).
> 
> In anyway, thank you for reading~<3


End file.
